Shattered Time
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: Inspired by the episode "Time Heals". Gwen wishes that she listened to Paradox's warning: "Time travel is only for immortals and fools".
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force or its affiliating characters. They belong to Man of Action. If I owned them, the show would have been a part of Adult Swim instead. _

_**SUMMARY:**__ Although her intentions were honourable, Gwen should have heeded Paradox's warning... "Time travel is for immortals and fools." _

* * *

**Prologue: Shattered Time**

Gwen could not believe her luck.

She was able to sneak into Hex's mansion and steal his spell book...a spell book that could finally help her cure Kevin. Yes, she knew that stealing was wrong – and Kevin's actions for the last few months had annoyed her to no end – but she promised...she promised that she would find a way to return him to normal and she finally did. All that she had to do now was return home and cast the necessary spell that would erase that horrible day from everyone's memory.

* * *

Kevin was getting impatient. He continued to knock at the door of Gwen's house. Ben was standing behind him, giving an exasperated sigh for his best friend's actions. Thank God they visited the neighbourhood frequent enough for the neighbours not call the police. An extra bonus was that Kevin was wearing an I.D. mask. If he didn't he was sure the neighbours would call the police.

Kevin's patience of not receiving an answer to his knocking was wearing thin. "We're goin' to miss kick-off!"

"The car's gone. I don't think anybody's home." Ben stated, looking around the front of the house, not seeing any sign of his uncle's car. Turning his focus back on Kevin, he saw the restlessness in his body language as he began to continuously press the doorbell. "You're going to break it."

"No I'm not."Kevin huffed. As he pressed the bell again, it broke. He turned to Ben, who had an 'I told you so' look on his face, and defensively said, "It was already loose...Let's go in. She'd want us to."

"What are you guys doing here?" Gwen questioned as she reached the walkway to her home.

If Kevin could jump out of his skin at that particular moment, he would. "Nothin'...we weren't trying to sneak in... so we could watch the game on your dad's 60-inch HD TV. Also your door bell was already busted when we got here."

"No, it wasn't. He broke it." Figures that Ben would tell his cousin the truth.

Gwen unlocked the door and started to walk up the stairs. She wasn't too worried about leaving the door ajar especially since the guys were there. Plus, she knew that Ben would be responsible enough to lock the door for her. "You know what? I don't really care. Go watch your game...I'll be right back."

As Gwen disappeared upstairs, Kevin turned to Ben as he walked towards the direction of the kitchen. "You heard what she just said?"

Ben turned to face Kevin. "That she doesn't care about the door bell?"

"It was code...it means she really doesn't care about me..."

Ben knew that his next words had to be tactful. Kevin was already insecure about his looks caused by the accident that he still felt guilty about. Kevin mutated because he was trying to protect him. He figured using a light sense of humour based on the old 1950's sitcoms that Kevin liked watching might lessen the tension in the room. "Aw, golly Kev... That's just crazy talk. She thinks you're just swell." Ben continued to walk towards the kitchen. The next best distraction for Kevin is food...and lots of it.

While Ben busied himself in the kitchen, Kevin turned towards the small mirror in the living room. "She doesn't even pretend to care anymore..." he whispered. "I guess I can't really blame her." He removed his I.D. masked and looked at his reflection solemnly. "I mean, look at me."

The self-pity melodrama was getting to Ben. "Kevin, what do you really see each time you look in a mirror?"

"That's a stupid question. I'm a monster, Tennyson." Kevin looked at Ben, irritated by the remark.

"Do you know what I see?" Ben slowly moved towards Kevin, tactfully planning his next words. "I see a guy who puts his friends' safety first, despite the dangers. Are you even aware of the amount of times Gwen and I have done some stupid reckless things, and you tried to protect us? Kevin, I'm fully aware that you think your past might tarnish whatever chance you could have to a serious relationship with Gwen...but no one cares about that; there's more to you than looks...you have shown us that you can be caring, smart, funny – " Ben looked up at Kevin and saw the embarrassed look on his face, "and I'm going to stop talking before this gets any more awkward. But I'll add this: everything I've said is true – you need to be less harsh with yourself." Ben turned away and turned on the large TV. "How about we make the game interesting? Loser treats the winner to Mr. Smoothy?"

The bet intrigued Kevin. "I'm in."

* * *

Gwen had finished reviewing the necessary spell that could help her cure Kevin. The Archamada Book of Spells was a difficult book to come across; the discovery of the book came about one day as she was researching potential spells with Ben's help...

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure that you want to do this?" Gwen asked Ben, who was by his computer._

"_I told you from before, Gwen--"Ben replied, "You shouldn't put the burden of finding a cure for Kevin on yourself...let me try helping you. Between the two of us, we should be able to find something that could work."_

_It had been three weeks since the group's fight with Charmcaster, and Gwen's argument with Kevin. Ben had been helping Gwen to deal with the emotional turmoil from the argument, as well as spending most of his spare time helping her search online and in specialty stores for spell books that could cure Kevin. Granted, she was still pissed with Kevin, but what type of person would she be if she didn't try helping him?_

_They had spent the previous night and most of the morning checking independent book stores that specialised in occult materials, all for naught. They had just returned from Mr. Smoothy's for a break. Gwen lay down on Ben's bed exhausted, while Ben was busy searching occult web sites on his computer._

"_How do you find the energy to continue searching? I'm exhausted!" Gwen exclaimed._

"_What can I say? Smoothies work just as well as energy drinks, minus the additives that those things have." Ben answered, slurping the remainder of the liquid from his cup. "Besides, considering the number of months you've spent searching, this is the least I could do."_

"_Thanks, Ben. Your help means a lot." Gwen said sincerely. For the few times that Ben could act like a clueless cocky jerk, his compassionate heart towards others made it difficult to stay mad at him for long._

"_Jack pot!"_

"_Huh?" Gwen moved closer to see the computer screen. "You actually found something? I was at this for months and you found something so quickly?!?" Gwen couldn't believe it. Talk about a lucky bastard – it was like Ben was a reincarnated rabbit foot or born under a lucky star – which was ironic since they shared the same birth date._

"_Yeah, this site describes rare spell books. There's a book that contains ancient witchcraft and rituals from the late 1600s. Oh wait – damn!" Ben paused_

"_What is it? This book sounds perfect." Gwen said._

"_It's the Archamada Book of Spells." Ben responded._

"_So? Wait...wasn't that the spell book from the Witchcraft Museum we visited in New Orleans five years ago that Hex tried to steal?" Gwen asked._

"_Yeah – and according to this, it has been rumoured that the remains from the book was discovered in the rubble from a fire a year ago." Ben said solemnly. He then turned to his cousin. "Besides, the spells are most potent with the Charms of Bazell, which you destroyed."_

"_Yeah, I remember." Gwen murmured._

"_I'm sorry, Gwen. I thought we finally found something."_

"_Its okay, Ben. I guess this means we just have to try harder." Gwen started to gather her books._

"_Gwen, wait. Maybe we should try again some other day."_

"_Ben, we need to find something."_

"_I know, but you need to rest. Working non-stop like this – you're going to make yourself sick and what good would that do to help Kevin?" Ben escorted Gwen out of his room and headed towards the living room. "You should chill out for awhile, clear your head."_

_Gwen let out a sigh. "Alright, Ben. I'll go home and relax."_

"_You're not too disappointed, are you?"_

"_I'll be fine." Gwen headed towards the main door. "You're right. What good would I be to helping Kevin if I don't unwind sometimes?"_

"_Okay, Gwen. I'll call and check with you later."_

_Gwen left her cousin's house, thinking to herself: 'The Archamada Book of Spell...why didn't I think of that before? Yeah, sure, Ben claimed that the book was rumoured to be destroyed, but a book like that, especially with someone like Hex interested in it, it wouldn't have been ruined so easily. Plus, with my Anodite heritage, my powers should make up for the Charms of Bazell.' As Gwen reached home, she began a new search – to locate Hex, and the Archamada Book of Spells. 'Seriously, a book that valuable wouldn't get destroyed so easily – for all I know Hex, or even Charmcaster, placed that fake fire story online to discourage other magical beings from searching for the book.' If the book wasn't with Hex, maybe she would be lucky enough to locate another useful book._

_End of Flashback_

Her research paid off. Gwen was able to locate Hex's mansion, just outside of Bellwood. She broke into the place last night and – lo and behold – the Archamada Book of Spells was conveniently located in Hex's book collection. It could have been a trap, but who cares? She was able to sneak in and out undiscovered.

Right now, she was setting up the ritual to start the spell. According to the book, candles had to be lit and connected by a chalk outline in a triquetra pattern, an anchor for time-dimensional shifting. Clearing her mind of all distractions, she levitated herself and the book to begin the incantation:

_Audite illa lacuna _

_Audite poema poematis... _

"There's an old saying: Time travel is only for immortals and fools."

"Gah!!!" Gwen fell unceremoniously to the ground. "Professor Paradox?!? What are you doing here?"

"Why, stopping you from doing something you will regret, of course." Paradox answered, as if the answer should be obvious. He pulled out a small paper bag out of his coat, "Gumball?" He offered.

"No thanks." Gwen responded. What was his fascination with the crappy candy anyway.

"Gwendolyn, this plan of yours, it will bring nothing but trouble."

"This is the only way to fix Kevin." Gwen argued.

In a calm, authoritative voice, Paradox said, "Sometimes, the best way to fix something is to do nothing."

"What the hell? That doesn't make any sense." The confused expression on Gwen face also mirrored her frustration with the time-traveller's intrusion.

"Trust me, my dear child – time travel is a confusing matter that shouldn't be trifled with." Paradox gave Gwen a stern glare. Then in a cheerful tone, he saluted "Tootles!" Then, just as quickly as he entered Gwen's room, Paradox disappeared.

"Crazy old man." Gwen mumbled. She retraced the chalk that had dusted away from Paradox's intrusion, and re-levitated herself and the Archamada Book of Spell. Persistent to complete the spell, Gwen began to chant, then closed her eyes:

_Audite illa lacuna _

_Audite poema poematis _

_Temerarius spes intus meus mens _

_Transporto mihi tergum quo I'll reperio _

_Quis Volo in locus quod vicis_

* * *

She began to get dizzy. Gwen opened her eyes to see that she was at the garage. _'Please say I'm not too late.' _Gwen thought as she peaked into the garage's door.

"Never mind – I'm pretty sure I can figure this out myself." She heard Ben say.

'_Oh, thank God I made it.' _She thought. Without time to lose, Gwen chanted: _"_ Panton congelo salvifico mihi!"

Everyone and everything in the room froze except for the Gwens. Past Gwen felt like she just woke from a strange dream. "Huh?" She began to rub her eyes, "What happened?"

"I did." Gwen approached her past self.

"Who are you?!?" Past Gwen formed energy balls in her hands, ready to attack.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you...well a future you." Gwen answered. "You have to stop Ben and Kevin from hacking into the Omnitrix."

"Prove it."

"Prove what?" Gwen asked; how sceptical could a person be?

"Prove that you're me." Past Gwen responded. "You could be an imposter or an evil clone."

"We don't have time for this..." Gwen was getting impatient; every moment she wasted arguing with herself, the less time she had with the freeze spell to prevent the accident from happening.

"Hey, you're the time-traveller – you should have all the time..."

"Alright, fine." Gwen huffed, cutting off her past self mid-sentenced. "How can I prove that I'm you?"

Past Gwen allowed the energy balls to dissipate. "Tell me something that only I know."

Gwen walked towards her past self, passing a frozen Kevin. She gave him a sympathetic glance, remembering how the upcoming accident will mutate him and make him miserable. As Gwen reached to her past self, she whispered into her ear: "You almost had your first kiss last year with Jordan Kingston, but the moment was ruined because you had to run to the bathroom due to a diarrheic attack."

The past Gwen pulled back. "Okay, you're me...by the way, yuck!"

"You gotta admit – nobody knows that but us." Gwen responded.

"Yeah, okay...overkill." Past Gwen was grossed out by hearing the truth; just because she knew about the infection, doesn't mean she wanted to be reminded of it. "You could just said something about our locker at school or something."

"Yeah, whatever." Gwen had to make this quick. "Whatever you do, just stop the Omnitrix from being hacked into."

"Why?" questioned the past Gwen.

"Because you'll never forgive yourself for the pain and suffering that follows." Gwen answered solemnly.

"Alright. I'll do it." Past Gwen conceded.

Gwen ran out of the garage to hide. As she reached outside the door, she felt time re-animate itself.

"Guys, this doesn't feel right." She heard her past self say. "Just knock it off. This is a bad idea."

"Don't worry – I know what I'm doing." Kevin asserted.

"I said – **KNOCK IT OFF!!!"** Past Gwen energised whips to knock Kevin and Ben away from the machine and threw an energy bolt to dismantle it.

Kevin was pissed to see the machine destroyed. "Aw! My Stuff!"

Past Gwen walked towards the pinned boys, "Promise you'll abandon this idiotic idea!"

"Okay! Okay! I promise!" Ben screeched.

"Whatever...not like we could do anything since you destroyed the machine." Kevin uttered.

Past Gwen released the energy whips, leaving the boys to fall on the ground unceremoniously.

Ben looked up at his cousin. "So, you're gonna explain that?"

Past Gwen placed her hands on her hips, giving her cousin a pointed look. "No."

Gwen sighed from her hiding place, "Good girl" she whispered before feeling her body being pulled into the time-dimensional shift.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes, to find herself back in her room. _'Thank god that worked – wait, something feels wrong.'_ Her bedroom looked ransacked. She left her room to check the rest of her house. The place looked like it was wrecked by an explosion. 'Oh, shit. What did I do.?' She reached outside the house to see the other houses looking worst for wear – actually, that is too mild a way to put it – the houses looked as though the Apocalypse struck.

_'Shit, shit, shit!!! This wasn't supposed to happen – '_ Gwen thought as she walked into the streets. The neighbourhood looked abandoned for some time. _'How could my time-travel lead to this?' _Just as Gwen turned the corner, she saw a horde of grunts, the rock creatures that Charmcaster controlled. _'Grunts? What are they doing here?!?'_ The grunts turned to see Gwen, sharp spears projecting from their hands, ready to attack. _'Oh, God...what have I done?'_ Before she could do anything, a grunt leaped in the air, its spear hand ready to strike Gwen.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ _The Archamada Book of Spells was the book illustrated from the episode "Time Heals" and was first introduced during the original series' first season episode "Lucky Girl". Granted, the spell that I wrote for time travel wasn't the same as what was used for the episode (mainly because I didn't catch all the words of the spell), so I located an old spell for time-travelling from Charmed and translated it into Latin – gotta love translation websites, talk about a life-saver! _

_BTW, if you're all wondering about the grunts, that's the name used to describe the large rock creatures from the Ben 10: Alien Force – Vilgax Attacks game._

_Until the next chapter...Reviews and constructive criticisms would be much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 1: Time Warped

**Shattered Time**

**Chapter 1: Time Warped**

'_Oh, God – I'm gonna die!'_ Gwen panicked as the grunt was ready to pierce her with its spear hand. _'Common, Gwen! Create an energy shield, throw a bolt...something!'_ She screamed in her mind, but she did nothing. Frozen in fear, all Gwen could do was close her eyes and wait for her imminent end. Instead, she felt herself being knocked to the ground and heard a grunting sound, followed by something shattering – several things shattering.

"Why Paradox insists that I help these dim-witted damsels-in-distress is beyond me."

Immediately, Gwen recognised the voice. _'Is it possible? Can it really be him?'_ She looked up to see a muscular figure in dark jeans and a sleeveless-hooded sweater, surrounded by the rubble that was the grunts. The body was almost like a living stone statue. There was only one person that she knew with that type of ability. "Kevin?"

The figure turned to face her. It was indeed Kevin. But, he was different – his hair was slightly longer and placed in a side ponytail and there was a scar on his left shoulder. "What? Gwen?!? How is this possible?" Kevin had a bewildered expression on his stoned face. "No! You must be Charmcaster trying to trick me! Haven't you done enough – you...you... – _**you bitch!**_" His fists transformed into stone mallets, ready to strike...

"That's enough, young man – "

Kevin's body was frozen in time. "Paradox! Let go of me now!" He yelled. "That bitch is gonna pay for what she did to me!"

Gwen was scared. The last time she saw Kevin livid, it was from his first mutation from the Omnitrix. "Kevin – it's me, Gwen."

"Rest assure, Kevin...this is Gwen –" Paradox explained, "at least an alternate version of her. "

"Gwen...you're alive?"

"What do you mean I'm alive?" Gwen asked, in a bewildered tone.

"Gwen, you're supposed to be dead –" Kevin responded, dropping his stone shell.

"No! Dead? Me?!?" Gwen began to freak out.

"Yes! Dead – you!" Paradox mimicked. "Why are we talking like this?" He wondered.

"What happened? Where's Ben?!? Is he alright?" Gwen questioned; if she's supposed to be dead, what happened to Ben?

"You were killed during a battle with Charmcaster...as for Ben – I don't know." Kevin answered honestly.

"What do you mean – you don't know?!?"

"When Vilgax challenged Ben, Ben fought him with everything he had..." Kevin had a solemn expression, "there was a power-surge – a collision between their powers. The next thing we knew, Ben was gone –and Vilgax gained control of the Omnitrix. Vilgax offered the control of Earth to Hex, with Charmcaster helping him. Me and some of the Plumber kids tried to stop them, but as you can tell, we lost. I was held captive by Charmcaster for a long time; she was using me as a guinea pig for some experiments until Paradox busted me out. Pierce disappeared after receiving near-fatal wounds; Helen and Alan are in a coma on an off-planet Plumber hospital with Manny looking after them; Cooper also disappeared without a trace, probable became one of Charmcaster's slaves. Paradox and I just recently helped Julie and her family escape from America; she's currently in hiding until one of my old buddies can help her family get off-planet where it's safer."

"Oh, no – " Gwen began to shake uncontrollably, tears running down her cheeks. "This is my fault."

"What do you mean – this is your fault?" Kevin questioned.

"You and Ben tried to hack into the Omnitrix's master controls and safeguards before fighting Vilgax." Gwen explained through sniffles. "It backfired and you were mutated while trying to save Ben. I had spent the last several months trying to find a cure. I had recently found a spell book – the Archamada Book of Spells – that had a time-travel spell, I thought that maybe if I prevented the accident from happening, things would get better...I never meant for this to happen!"

"All this is your fault?!?" Kevin yelled.

"I – I'm so sorry!" Gwen sobbed. "I thought I was helping you!"

Kevin turned away and started to walk away.

"Kevin – " Gwen sniffled, trying to stop Kevin from walking away.

"Let him be, Gwen." Paradox advised her. "He needs some time to clear his mind."

"But – " she interjected.

"Right now, dear, we need to place you into hiding before Hex and Charmcaster discover you're here and send more grunts after you."

Too exhausted to argue, Gwen decided to abide by Paradox's suggestion and followed him down the apocalyptic streets of Bellwood.

* * *

It has been an hour since Gwen reached the hide-out that Paradox and Kevin used – the abandoned library. Paradox preoccupied himself reading a book on Darwin's theories, while Gwen sat alone in a corner, distraught that her stupidity caused the devastation of the Earth. And Kevin? He has yet to return – obviously still mad at her and who would blame him? Paradox was right...she should have never messed with time travel.

A creaking sound was heard – heavy footsteps echoed in the large abandoned library until they stopped in the room. Gwen looked up and saw Kevin, a cigarette in his mouth and an empty bottle of tequila in his hand.

"You know, there are healthier vices to pick up when you're upset." Paradox said.

"Whatever." Kevin deadpanned. "Something's bound to kill me sooner or later; I prefer to have some control as to how I'm gonna go."

"Kevin – " Gwen started; what can she say, let alone do, that could help this situation?

"Don't bother, Gwen." Kevin stated. "What's done is done...we might as well move on for now and do what we gotta do."

"And what's that?" Gwen asked.

"Patrol the streets; rescue the people who still attempt to oppose Hex's oppressive regime." Paradox answered, placing his book on a shelf. He turned to leave the building, Kevin and Gwen following close behind him.

* * *

As they walked further into the city, Gwen felt more dispirited. Bellwood used to be a beautiful place, something from a picturesque tourist brochure; it was one of the things that attracted her parents to move here five years ago, next to her father's want to live near his kid brother, her uncle – a means to keep the family together. Bellwood was in ruins; the once smooth paved streets were cracked, some of the houses looked deserted, except for the few where the people stayed, looking out their windows paralyzed with fear. The stores looked worse-for-wear; almost all of them were stacks of rubble, or missing a wall...in short, Bellwood's once beautiful scenery now looked like something from a horror movie.

Gwen felt sick to her stomach. She thought by doing the time travel spell, it would make things better...better for Kevin. But now, she realised that it was a selfish, irresponsible thing that caused the suffering of an entire town – the world, actually. This festering guilt made her nauseous.

"Penny for your thoughts, Gwen." Paradox whispered.

"It's nothing." Gwen answered, her arms draped around her stomach; she felt that the second she would let go, she would throw up. "Let's just keep going."

"Alright," Paradox said, "But the second you feel that you need to go back to the hide-out, just say the word and we'll take you back."

"No, it's alright. I caused this to happen – I should stay and try to fix it."

"Trying to fix things was what got you here in the first place." Kevin said bitterly.

"Kevin – " Paradox was ready to scold him.

"It's okay..." Gwen murmured. "He's right and I deserved that. I – I'm sorry, Kevin...for everything. I promise to make it up to you...to everyone – " Gwen was ready to say more but she heard something ... something that was off. "Did either of you heard that?"

"Heard what?" Paradox enquired.

"Obviously, she meant that." Kevin pointed to the crowd of grunts, enhanced with cybernetic limbs. "_Shit!_ This can't be good. There's, like fifteen of 'em!"

"Actually, there are only five." Paradox corrected. "Granted, they are more massive than before. Perhaps that young chap with them could provide us some insight."

"Young chap – " Gwen replied softly. She looked at the cybernetic –enhanced grunts to see a stocky blond boy with them. "Wait – that's Cooper!"

"I knew it – I knew Charmcaster would brainwash him!" Kevin shouted, running towards the nearest car to absorb its metal coating to his skin. "Time to rip these chumps a new one!"

"Kevin – wait!" screamed Gwen. "We can't hurt Cooper!"

Cooper's eyes began to glow white. The grunts' hands transformed into drills, slamming them into the pavement, causing an earthquake-type rumble on the ground, effectively making Paradox, Gwen and Kevin lose their balance and fall to the ground.

"Don't hurt him..." Kevin glared at Gwen, "with Cooper's powers controlling the technologically-advanced grunts, we're getting our asses handed to us!"

"Unfortunately, I concur with Kevin's logic," Paradox uttered. "It's the case of it's either him or us."

Gwen felt dejected. Cooper was a good friend who has helped her and Ben on numerous occasions. Just thinking about Ben at that moment made Gwen feel disheartened. What would Ben do? Ben would talk about no sacrifices, and then he would do something dangerous to protect them, at the cost of his own life. How Ben could place others' lives before his own was mindboggling. _'How can we stop Cooper without hurting him and us?'_ Gwen thought. _'Kevin said that Cooper's powers are controlling these grunts; so if we knock out Cooper, the grunts should be easier to handle!'_

Gwen quickly moved off the damaged pavement. "Gwen, what the hell are you doing?!?" She heard Kevin shout. Gwen generated a whip of energy that encased Cooper and threw him against a nearby store wall. The force of the throw was enough to knock out Cooper.

"He's knocked out for awhile, so he can't control the grunts – now's the time to take them out!" Gwen commanded.

"Well done, Gwen!" Paradox complemented.

"Yeah, nice move." Kevin said. His metal fingers extended to immeasurable lengths, and then he ran towards the grunts to fight.

Gwen continued to throw energy bolts at the grunts when she saw Kevin's metal form with the extended fingers. _'Kevin was never able to do that with his limbs before; it was like when I first got here and he was in his stone form, his hands could transform into mallets. He was only able to do those things after the mutation accident. Is it possible that these are side-effects of Charmcaster's experiments when she held Kevin captive?'_ Gwen was lost in deep thought over this, that she almost didn't see the grunt coming behind her.

"Gwen, watch out!" Paradox screamed.

Gwen quickly turned around to see the grunt coming after her. She created a shield to keep the creature at bay, and then shoved the energy away from her; forcing the shield to push the grunt towards a street light, effectively breaking the creature in two. Gwen fell to her knees, exhausted from the release of power.

"Kevin, get Gwen and Cooper away from here..." Paradox ordered.

"What?!?" Kevin hollered. His extended metal fingers decapitated a grunt effortlessly. "We gotta get rid of these things before they attack innocents!"

"We're the only ones left in the vicinity...Gwen's blast to Cooper should free him from Charmcaster's spell – " Paradox started.

"Should?" Kevin interrupted.

"Yes, should – and Gwen's exhausted from fighting to this capacity. Get them as far away from here as possible, I will hold off the grunts."

Kevin quickly helped Gwen to her feet and together, they got Cooper, supporting him by their shoulder. They reached an alleyway, turning towards Paradox.

"Paradox – " Gwen started.

"Find Ben! He can help you!" He shouted.

"What do you mean _'Find Ben'_?!?" Kevin shouted back. "Ben's – "

At that moment, Paradox was facing a grunt, its drill hands mutating into spinning disks, aiming to Paradox's head. Sparks flew, transforming into a bright light, followed by a booming sound. Kevin and Gwen turned away from the light and as it disappeared, they turned back to where Paradox should be...all that was left were the remains of the grunts.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ Hmmm...Did I or didn't I kill Paradox? I guess only __time__ will tell. _

_Well, Cooper's now part of the team. I like him – he's a sweet kid, like a teddy bear. Hopefully when the next spin-off starts after Alien Force, the writers have a girlfriend planned for Cooper. Yes, he's a computer nerd, but he's a __gentleman__ computer nerd. How can a girl turn down a gentleman? _

_Next Chapter: Gwen, Cooper, and Kevin follow Paradox's final words – __Find Ben __... Do they find him, and how well does this new team-up work?_

_Until next time! ;)_


	3. Chapter 2: Desperately Seeking Ben

_**Author's Note – Part 1: **__Sweet! The official second chapter is now up! Many thanks to those who reviewed and have placed this story as part of their Story Alert. Enjoy! _

**Shattered Time**

**Chapter 2: Desperately Seeking Ben**

A lone young figure in a black hooded trench coat entered a strange store on Wigzell Avenue. It's strange for anything to remain open in Bellwood, especially with the supremacy regime. The young person, a teenager, began to look at the merchandise offered in the store with curious eyes: scented candles, incense, and an array of books...strange books...spell books to be precise. One book caught the teen's attention. It was a burgundy leather-bound tome with gold embroidery for the book's title – The Archamada Book of Spells. There was just something _familiar_ about this particular book.

"Can I help you?" A gaunt clerk asked observing the potential customer.

The youth almost gasped, startled by the clerk's approach. "Oh, sorry." Came the whisper. "I was just looking around and this book just...I don't know – ".

"Called to you?" The clerk finished.

"Um...yeah..."

"You know what? No one bothers with books – let alone spell books – considering the state of the world right now. Why don't you keep this? No charge." The clerk offered, immediately placing the book into a shoulder bag.

"Why, thank you!" The teenager practically squealed, taking the offered book in its bag, placing the bag over head, letting the bag hang off the lithe frame. "That is so kind of you."

"Think nothing of it..." The clerk said, watching the teen leave, heading into the streets. The clerk kept a close eye on the delicate figure until it disappeared down the street. "You're going to need it, kiddo."

* * *

"Ugh...my head...it feels like somebody's using it like a bongo drum..."

Cooper lay still on the uncomfortable couch in the abandoned library. He felt a light brush of his hair; a familiar form trying to offer him some comfort after such a long time enslaved. The pain to his body made it difficult to find the will to open his eyes.

"Cooper, are you alright?" Came the soft voice...a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Cooper forced his eyes open. Sitting next to him was the girl, his first crush, that he thought he would never see again. "Gwen?!?" He forced himself to sit up on the couch and held Gwen in a tight hug, afraid that if he let go, he would lose her again. "I – I thought you were..."

"It's not the Gwen you knew..." Kevin's voice was cold, distant. "She's from an alternate time-line."

"What do you mean?"

"Cooper, " Gwen spoke slowly, "I – don't know where to start..."

"It's okay, Gwen." Cooper reassured her. "You can tell me anything."

"Everything here is my fault." As the words left Gwen's lips, Kevin turned away to head towards elsewhere in the building. He did not feel like hearing this again. "I did something incredibly stupid...I tried to fix something – actually to prevent an accident involving Kevin – and this hell was the result." Her eyes casted down to the floor. "If it wasn't for my meddling, Ben would be still here and no one would have suffered under Hex's tyranny! I don't know how I could possibly make it up to everyone! I – " Gwen couldn't continue...she knew that tears wanted to fall but she didn't have the energy.

"Gwen – " Cooper said softly, gaining her attention. "There was no way you could possibly have known what would happen...You tried to help..." he took a deep breath, knowing the bond of Gwen and Kevin's relationship as the boyfriend and girlfriend, which still ached in his heart, "a friend. Granted it didn't work out, but you tried your best. I'm just sorry that it didn't work out for you..."

"If you two are done with the hug-fest," Kevin said, re-entering the room, "we should follow Paradox's last words."

"Follow his last words?"

"Yeah, he died while trying to save us." Was the reply.

"But he's immortal! How can he – " Cooper started.

"Don't ask me...as if I understand parallel universes and immortality...I just understand what's been mentioned in comic books and TV shows." Was Kevin's abrupt response. "Either way, he said to find Ben."

"But Ben died during that confrontation with Vilgax."

"Wait, " Gwen interrupted. "Kevin didn't you say that Ben was gone after the power surge of his and Vilgax's powers?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that doesn't necessarily mean that Ben died." Gwen began to feel hope within her heart. "What if Ben ended up elsewhere – alive – waiting for us to help him?"

Kevin quickly walked towards the exit, leaving Gwen and Cooper confused. "What are you two waiting for?" He turned to face them. "We got a bro to find." With newfound optimism, Cooper and Gwen ran after Kevin, ready to search for Ben.

* * *

The teenager walked away from the book store, humming a happy tune after receiving the rare book as a gift. The humming ended as a deafening noise was heard. The teen turned around quickly to see the shop ravaged by fire; a grunt coming out from the blaze, making eye contact. _'Oh, no! The clerk is still in there!' _The youth wanted to help the clerk, but the intimidating size of the grunt placed things into perspective: _'I better run or I'll be in the same grave!'_ The teen turned away and ran as fast as possible, trying to escape the grunt that was in hot pursuit.

* * *

Gwen, Kevin, and Cooper found themselves by Mr. Smoothy. Gwen and Kevin figured it should be the logical place to start searching for Ben, but the place was demolished. Gwen decided to sit on one of the tables and try sensing Ben with her powers. With the frequency that Ben used to attend Mr. Smoothy, she should be able to trace his aura in order to find him.

"Anything yet, Gwen?" Cooper asked.

"No. I've been trying to locate Ben for almost half-an-hour now, and I can't sense him anywhere..." Gwen answered. "It's like his mental patterns have been completely rearranged or – " Gwen left her sentence hanging. She gave a shuttered breath, thinking the worst.

"You can't think like that now, Gwen." Kevin stated. "Paradox told us to find Ben, and that's exactly what we're gonna do."

"But Gwen just said..." Cooper started.

"I know what Gwen said, Coop. But that doesn't mean we have to accept that." Kevin turned his attention back to Gwen. "You're from an alternate reality, so maybe that's messin' up your powers."

"Maybe..." Gwen thought. _'Kevin might be right. With my being time-displaced, my powers might be out of whack.' _Her thoughts were disrupted by a terrified scream. "Someone's in trouble!"

"Alright, whatever." Kevin responded, touching the table to absorb its wooden properties. "I was getting frustrated not doing anything anyway."

The trio ran in the direction of the scream. They finally found a teenager, dressed in a black hooded trench coat, with a shoulder bag. The poor thing was being chased by a grunt, not paying attention to the surroundings, tripping over a raised piece of concrete and falling to the ground.

"We have to save that kid!" Cooper exclaimed, letting his eyes glow white, discarded metal sheets from the abandoned cars transforming into a protective suit of armour. As Cooper was about to move forward, a tall male figure jumped from the roof of a building, positioning himself as a shield between the grunt and the fallen youth. Spikes extended from his knuckles, cheeks, forehead, and elbows. Before the trio could blink, the newcomer suddenly attacked the grunt; he leaped into the air, delivering a flying double kick to the grunt's head, followed a right hook.

"Wait a minute...I know that guy..."Cooper muttered. "Pierce!" he called out.

Pierce quickly did a back flip, moving away from the grunt who tried to attack back by delivering a powerful punch. The grunt's punch resulted in its hand being crushed by the pavement; Pierce took this opportunity to deliver a finishing blow; extending more spikes from his shoulder blades, removing them and performed a slashing motion to decapitate the grunt.

Cooper, Gwen and Kevin approached him, but Pierce paid them no attention. He moved to help the fallen teen, hugging the lithe figure close. "What were you thinking wandering the streets alone?!? It's too dangerous!" He lectured.

"I – " the teen started but before a respond could be offered, Pierce held the youth's face to give a resounding passionate kiss, pushing the hood away from the face.

"What –" Gwen was stunned. The teen who was in trouble and saved by Pierce, was none other than the person she was desperate to find. "Ben!" She ran towards Ben, pushing Pierce away to give her long-lost cousin a hug. Tears blurred her vision... happy tears... relieved that Ben was safe.

Ben pulled away from her. The words he spoke devastated Gwen beyond belief. "Who are you?"

* * *

Gwen, Kevin and Cooper followed Ben and Pierce to the Tennyson home, where they encountered Ben's parents, Sandra and Carl. Kevin and Cooper stayed by the living room entrance, while Gwen sat on the sofa with her aunt and uncle, Ben sitting with Pierce on the adjacent sofa. After retelling the story to them – from her finding the Archamada Book of Spells, to casting the time-travel spell, to the present – Gwen was expecting her aunt and uncle to kick her out of their home; but instead they gave her sympathetic words and embraces. For the first time since arriving to this alternate reality, Gwen felt at peace, in the presence of family. The thought of family – her immediate family – brought new uncertainties to Gwen's mind.

"Uncle Carl, Aunt Sandra – what happened to Ben? What about my parents and Ken?"

"The resulting blast from his fight with Vilgax gave Ben amnesia; he doesn't remember a thing." Pierce answered.

"Gwen, sweetie – " Sandra said. "Ben's memories, everything, is gone. He doesn't remember the Omnitrix, our family, his friends – it's all a blank to him. We're just lucky that someone found him after the attack and entered him in the hospital, where according to the doctors, he was in a coma for a month. It was only after he woke up and hospital staff performed some tests that they were able to contact us."

"During that month Ben was missing, that sorcerer took over. You and Kevin, and some of your friends tried to stop him and some white-haired girl." Carl continued. "The results...weren't in your favour."

"That's when this reality's version of me died, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Sandra responded solemnly. "You're parents were devastated."

"Mom returned to Earth, planning on taking us somewhere safe." Carl said, referring to his Anodite mother. "Sandra and I decided to stay, try to help who we can by converting the house into a safe-house and use Dad's old Plumber weapons and technology as protection. I had to convince Frank, Lily, and Ken to leave Earth with mom."

"So, they're alive?"

"Yes, Gwen. They're alive." Sandra soothed.

"But, why not leave with them?"

"Frank was more the intellectual-type in the family, while I was the activist." Carl stated. "By that time, Pierce located us and asked us to help him. He's also been helping us with Ben, especially when it involved bringing him home safely from the hospital."

Ben remained quiet during the conversation. He blankly looked at his parents and cousin, seeking comfort in Pierce's arms. _'All this anguish because of a spell from an old book...wait that title she mentioned...'_

Gwen moved from her seat by her aunt and uncle to sit next to Ben. Looking closely at her cousin's features, besides realising that his hair was longer, she saw something that was foreign in Ben's eyes – uncertainty. "Ben, I _swear_ on my life, I will make this up to you." She said while brushing his hair away from his forehead with her hand.

"The man you spoke about before – Professor Paradox? – he said that I would be able to help you..." Ben said in a soft tone.

"Ben, no – " Pierce said sternly. "You've been through enough as it is. And you – " he turned his attention to Gwen. "As his cousin, I understand his, and his parents', need to look past your mistake and move on. But there is no way I'm just going to stand by and watch you, and the guys over there," he pointed to Kevin and Cooper, "risk Ben's life on something that'll obviously backfire! If you hadn't used that book in the first place, no one would be suffering now!"

"Pierce..." Carl started.

"No, it's okay, Uncle Carl," Gwen said, standing up and walking towards the door. Pierce's words stung, but they were true – _'If I didn't fuck around with the Archamada Book of Spells, everyone's lives wouldn't be this screwed up, especially Ben's!'_ She opened the door and turned towards her family. "He's right. I did this, and I have to undo my mess myself." Gwen walked out of the house, Kevin and Cooper following close behind her.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Poor, poor Ben...he lost all his memories – he doesn't even remember his own cousin! I know, I know – shame on me...but it does make the story interesting. _

_Who can guess what happens next chapter? I can offer one spoiler – on second thought...nah! I'll let you guess what will happen. It'll be more fun that way. _

_Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcomed..._

_Until next time! ;)_


	4. Chapter 3: Soul Searching

**Shattered Time**

**Chapter 3: Soul Searching**

Gwen felt like shit.

It was bad enough that in trying to prevent the accident that mutated Kevin, the Earth was under the supremacy regime of Hex and Charmcaster. Finding Ben and her aunt and uncle alive were the highlight of this bleak reality, until she learned that her meddling with time travel caused her cousin to become an amnesiac. Gwen sat alone on the old couch in the abandoned library that she was currently staying in with Cooper and Kevin, guilt plaguing her heart.

* * *

"Pierce that was harsh." Ben said to his boyfriend, giving him a pointed look.

"Ben, I don't care if I was harsh or not. You might not remember this, but you've been constantly sacrificing yourself every time the earth has a crisis. It's about time someone else, especially them, pull their own weight." Pierce answered back, giving Ben his own pointed glare.

During the few past months that they were together, this was the first argument the couple had. Sandra was ready to interject into the argument but her husband stopped her. Carl whispered to her, "They need to work this out themselves. If Ben's ever to regain his memory and his independence, he needs to stand on his own feet; even if it's a disagreement with his boyfriend." Carl pulled his wife into the kitchen, giving the teenagers the privacy they need to work out their problems.

"Pierce, I can help them."

"No!" Pierce exclaimed. "Your parents almost lost you already; I don't think they could live through that trauma again." He took Ben into his arms and held him tight. "And I love you too much to lose you."

Ben felt himself melt into the embrace. "Pierce, billions of lives are already miserable because of this Hex person. He is obviously an evil maniac who cares about nothing but himself. If I can do something that could possibly defeat this man for the well-being of others, I have to try."

"Ben you're too important. Not only to me, but your parents."

"Pierce, there are people worst off. Is the life of one worth the welfare of humanity?" Ben pulled away from Pierce, green eyes looking into blue eyes. "Am I worth the risk?"

"You're worth everything."

"I love you too...with all my heart." Ben kissed Pierce on the corner of his mouth. He pulled away to walk toward the door where he discarded his shoulder bag with the book he received from the destroyed bookstore. Opening the door, he turned to Pierce. "I'm sorry, Pierce. But I can't live with myself, knowing that I could do something, but regretting that I didn't. I have to do this." Ben left the house, searching for the girl who needs his help.

* * *

Cooper and Kevin were by the reference desk at the library, looking through old books and magazines that could help them help Gwen; both felt bad for Gwen's depressed state.

"Dude, should we say something to her?" Cooper whispered to Kevin.

Kevin looked at Cooper. "In case you forgot, I'm not exactly Mr. Sympathy...whatever I end up sayin' is only gonna make things worse."

"Guys, you can stop whispering." Gwen said to them from her position on the couch. "Anyway, it's not like I deserve cheering up. Because of me, I ended up hurting too many people than I could count."

"I don't know about that...everyone deserves a chance at happiness."

Startled, all three turned to face the door to see Ben enter the room.

"Ben?" Gwen questioned. "How did you find us?"

"Honestly?" Ben asked. Gwen nodded and he explained. "I left home to find you. It was fairly easy since I sensed the sorrow in your heart and mind."

"You sensed?" Gwen was confused. "How can you sense how I was feeling; unless you're actually...?"

"Wait." Kevin pulled his attention from the book he was looking through. "Ben, are you an empath?"

"I guess that's what it's called." Ben said. "Since coming out of my coma, I've been able to...I guess...read minds. To a certain extent, I could alleviate some thoughts of pain for a short period of time."

"Oh my God." Gwen whispered. "Ben, "she moved from seat to stand in from of Ben, "you actually have psychic powers."

"Well, that definitely explains some of Ben's hunches while we were fighting the Highbreed." Kevin said.

"Highbreed?"

"It's a long story." Gwen replied. "I think the Omnitrix cancelled out your psychic powers. When you lost the watch, your powers must've decided to manifest themselves."

"Well," Ben said, turning his attention to Gwen, "something good did happen with your spell...Thank you." Gwen had a puzzled look in her eyes; Ben gently smiled at her. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never known I had this ability that could help others."

"Ben?"

Everyone in the room turned to see the new voice that came into the room. "Pierce!" Ben exclaimed, running towards the entrance to hug his boyfriend.

Pierce returned the hug, and then turned to face Gwen, "Honestly, I can't find myself able to trust wholly as yet; but you are Ben's family and he trusts you. For his wellbeing, I will stand by him."

"Gwen," Ben said, "If you'll let us, we would like to help you."

Gwen felt relieved. Despite his memory lost, Ben was still the same – willing to help those in need; and Pierce – granted he hadn't completely forgiven her, but for Ben's sake – he was willing to offer his support. "Okay, I guess our first line of business is to set up a plan to take down Hex and Charmcaster."

* * *

They decided to break into teams – Kevin, Cooper and Pierce work together on weaponry, while Gwen and Ben plan tactics. While the three boys gathered what old weapons and scraps of metal they could find, the cousins decided to sit by a study table and take the opportunity to bond while researching.

"So, this spell allowed you to travel in time?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, but I regret casting it. There is no way I'm fucking around with the Archamada Book of Spells again."

"Don't let this get you down." Ben reassured her. "And language!" He playfully puffed at her for her use of profanity. He straightened his manner before addressing her again. "Now that you mentioned that book's title, that reminds me..."Ben reached for his shoulder bag and pulled out a burgundy leather-bound tome.

"The Archamada Book of Spells!" Gwen was shocked to see the book. She turned to face Ben. "How did you get your hands on this?"

"I came across this book in a store before we crossed paths." Ben explained. "The clerk offered the book to me as a gift; shortly after leaving the store that huge rock creature destroyed the store and started chasing me." Ben had a sombre expression, thinking about the store clerk. "I just wished I could have done something to help that poor clerk." Gwen gave her cousin a sympathetic look; seeing this look, Ben tried to perk up. "But I guess things like this were meant to happen for a reason."

"You seem so – accepting to what's happened."

"I suppose my time in a coma, or maybe my psychic abilities, has allowed me to see things in a different aspect." Ben resolved. "The events of the day were expected to unfold like this – it must be fate that I was to find the book before the store's destruction so that I could give it to you."

"I couldn't," hesitated Gwen, looking at the book that caused the problems in the first place. "The last time I used the book –"

"The first time you used the book, your objective was to help your boyfriend." Gwen was about to comment, but Ben interrupted her. "Before you can deny this, remember – I can read minds and yours says that he" Ben looked at Kevin's direction, "is your boyfriend, who mutated in an accident and you came across the book as a means to help him, even though you're currently having misgiving about the status of your relationship. And maybe you were supposed to use the book to find your way here and find alternatives to help him." Ben said.

"Whoa – that is freaky...I actually felt you probing my mind."

"Sorry..."

"Don't be." Gwen smiled softly. "I'm just glad to see you safe." She turned to look at Pierce then turned her attention back to Ben. He started to blush, knowing the words that will fall from Gwen's mouth and tried to occupy himself by looking through the pages of the Archamada Book of Spells; this made her smile mischievously. "So, how about giving me the dirt about _you and your boyfriend."_

* * *

Meanwhile, the tension was hostile between the boys. Cooper felt awkward, seeing the looks of suspicion and disgust between Kevin and Pierce. To avoid getting sucked into a potential fight, he busied himself by tinkering with various gears and mechanisms from the nearest weapon within reach.

"I can't believe you'd take advantage of an amnesiac like that!" Kevin sneered, making sure that Ben and Gwen couldn't hear him. Knowing Gwen, she would chew him out for fighting.

"You're one to talk." Pierce sneered back. "You've practically made a career out of taking advantage of people's trust and compassion. By the way, I've never taken advantage of Ben; he means more to me than you'd ever know."

"I'll only say this once – if you make Ben cry, I swear, you're going to wish that you never met me."

"Kevin! Pierce!" Gwen and Ben's voices cut through the space of tension within the room. "No fighting!"

Kevin and Pierce could only grumble slight agreements to not fight amongst themselves. But it was clear; neither trusted the other.

* * *

Several hours later, the five teens sat together by the study table to discuss strategies.

"Thanks to Cooper, we now have neural disruptors for Hex and Charmcaster to temporarily suspend their powers for other plans of attack." Kevin said, giving the young technopath a friendly smack to the shoulder.

"That's good." Ben said. "Gwen and I have reviewed the Archamada Book of Spells to see anything of use."

"And?" Pierce questioned, weary of the book in question.

"And," Gwen continued, "there may be a way to stop them. Since Ben's and my powers' are closely related, we could combine our powers to generate one powerful attack."

"That sounds a lot like a vanquish spell from the show Charmed." Cooper replied in a sceptic tone.

"And it sounds dangerous." Pierce added.

"I know," Ben said. "But with a synchronised physical and psychic attack, it might be our best chance to –"

Before Ben could complete his thoughts, a loud rumble vibrated in the room, followed by a wall and the roof of the library to collapse. Standing before them, were the most powerful enemies they were to face.

"Well, well, well...Gwen Tennyson – as I live and breathe," Charmcaster purred, holding a small swaddled bundle in her arms. "Looks like I'll have the pleasure of killing you again."

Hex gave a wicked cackle, "Foolish children! As if I would allow you the opportunity to stop me! I am rather fond of things the way they are."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_**Author's Note – **__I know, this chapter is kinda short..and sorta sucks. But it's supposed to be a build up to the major fight scene in the next chapter. Hopefully I can make up for quality in that chapter._

_As always, reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome...and favourite story alerts are just as good ;)_


	5. Chapter 4: Fixing Time

**Shattered Time**

**Chapter 4: Fixing Time**

The taunting glares in Hex' and Charmcaster's eyes made Gwen's blood boil.

"You have some fuckin' nerve to show up here after what you've done to us." Kevin sneered, grabbing hold of the metal legs of the table and absorbing its properties.

Charmcaster narrowed her eyes and snorted. "You think I have some nerve? What about the so-called 'Miss Goody-goody' over there? She fucks around with time travel and you so willingly let her off the hook?"

"Which reminds me," Hex interjected with a wicked grin. "I must say, _time-lost Gwen_, thank you very much for establishing such a wonderful world for me and my niece."

Gwen was shocked to hear Hex refer to her as 'time-lost'. "How did you – ..."

"Know that you're not from here?" Charmcaster responded. "Your mana was easy to trace, and very noticeable to me, especially since I killed you once; and looks like I'll get the pleasure to do it again. By the way, Kevin..." she turned her attention on him; a twisted smile graced her features, "such language to use in the presence of your son."

"Son?" Kevin looked nauseous, realising the swaddled bundle in Charmcaster's arms.

"That's right, _daddy_...all those experiments I put you through, all the blood extractions...I used samples of your DNA and mixed them with mine." She loosened the cloth, revealing a small black-haired baby. She turned her attention back to Kevin. "To think – with our combined powers in his blood, he will make a fine warrior."

"You sick bitch!" Kevin screeched, ready to attack. As he began to lunge forward, he felt his body forced to stop. "What the hell?!?"

"_Kevin, don't."_ Was the simple telepathic order in Ben's voice.

"A sudden pause in attack, hmm?" Hex was intrigued. "Looks like someone learned a new trick."

"_Everyone, we need to work together."_ Ben said telepathically. _"Gwen and Pierce, distract them long enough so that Cooper can get the neural disruptors on Hex and Charmcaster. Kevin, once the disruptors are on, get that baby away from here!"_

Upon hearing the command, the group pounced into action. Pierce extended quills from his body and began throwing them, Gwen energising them to add extra force to the attack. During this attack Cooper tried moving behind Hex and Charmcaster to attach the neural disruptors.

"Nice try with the plan, but such a foolish move from novices." Hex cackled before sending forth an energy field that forced the group against the floor, effectively making the young heroes lose their grasp on The Archamada Book of Spells, letting the book fall to the ground."And to make sure none of you try to rewrite this wonderful chapter in history – " Hex threw a bolt of magic, destroying the book; also destroying the young heroes chances of beating him. "Judging by the movements of your attacks, it was a telepathic effort." His eyes bounced between Gwen and Ben. "Young Gwen obviously does not hold such power...which means young Ben must be the telepath..." Hex gave a wicked smile. "To have a budding young telepath under my control will be fun!"

"Back off!" Pierce yelled; he willed himself the strength to extend quills from his arms and aimed them towards Hex, effectively striking him in his knees and stomach, forcing the old man to double over to the ground. The second Hex hit the floor, Ben performed a telepathic attack, causing Hex to grab his head and writhe in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" Charmcaster shrieked. She aimed a strong discharge of energy at Ben, but Pierce pushed him aside, getting hit with a force so hard that he fell back to the floor.

"Pierce!" Ben ran to Pierce's side, weeping over the dreadfully wounded body.

With Charmcaster distracted with rage, Cooper managed to sneak behind her to place the neural disruptor on her head, giving Kevin the opportunity to perform a right hook punch to her face; Gwen offered the final blow with an energy ball to knock Charmcaster unconscious and then form an energy field to grab the infant and levitate it towards her.

Despite his injuries, Hex was able to move from where he was to his comatose niece. "You may have lucked out this time, but I will have my revenge!" He sneered, then a red mist encircled him and Charmcaster, teleporting them away from the adolescent heroes.

"Is everyone okay?" Cooper asked, massaging the back of his head to relieve some of the pain from the first attack.

"I think so." Gwen answered.

"Not everybody..." Kevin muttered, looking at Ben sniffling over Pierce's motionless body. "By the looks of it, I don't think things are good for Pierce..." Granted, he didn't like the tanned-skin older boy, but he didn't want this to happen.

Gwen moved towards Ben, ready to comfort him. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Pierce's injuries were beyond recovery. As Gwen got closer to Ben's crying body over his lifeless boyfriend, Ben's whispered voice made her blood run cold. "Pierce, you can't die...I'm pregnant."

* * *

It has been a week since Pierce's funeral.

Ever since his parents found out about the pregnancy, a shocked Carl forced Ben to take multiple tests where all were marked positive, while Sandra comforted her son, mixed with emotions of remorse for her son's lost and joy over the concept of being a grandmother.

Ben had kept himself locked in his room, weeping non-stop and refusing to eat. This had everyone worried. "Ben not eating isn't normal." Kevin said one day. "Especially the way he loves smoothies, chilli fries and cookies. We have to do something."

"What can we do?" Sandra asked, while coddling Kevin's son. Ever since the fight, Kevin had been taking the role as a single-parent seriously; whenever he visited the Tennysons' home to check on Ben, he brought the baby with him. He decided to name the infant Devlin, in memory of his father. Sandra had already fallen for Devlin's charms, constantly taking him away from Kevin to pamper him, allowing her the distraction of being unable to help her pregnant teenage son.

Gwen didn't know what could be done; she had gone into Ben's room several times and attempted to sooth Ben's broken heart by trying to get him to talk or bringing him some of his favourite foods. Ben would only stare blankly at her and refused to eat. Gwen was getting worried that he was developing an eating disorder, which was dangerously unhealthy for him and his unborn child. Her aunt and uncle, even Cooper, had tried reaching out to Ben, but to no prevail.

Kevin walked to Sandra and picked up his son from her and began walking towards Ben's room.

"What are you doing?" Carl and Cooper asked at the same time.

"Trying if Devlin might help Ben to snap out of his mood, even for a little while." Kevin entered Ben's room without knocking and closed the door behind him. Walking towards his best friend's bed, the depressed figure before him crushed his heart.

Ben was curled into a fetal position on the bed, hugging tightly a teddy bear to his chest. His once tanned skin looked pale and his eyes lost the glimmer it usually held, tear stains streaking his plump cheeks. Ben was simply a shadow of his former self.

"Benji?" Kevin tried getting Ben's attention by using the old nickname. He sat at the edge of the bed, setting Devlin between him and the depressed figure. "I never had you pegged as the time to sleep with a teddy bear." He tried to joke, hoping to lighten the mood. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Pierce won this bear for me on our first date at the Amusement Pier," came the soft whisper. It took him the longest time to work up the courage to ask me out...that was how I found out that I could read minds, I sensed how he felt about me...When I asked him why he hadn't ask me out, he told me that he felt like it would be taking advantage of my amnesia. It took me the longest time to convince him that I liked him too." Ben gave a quivering breath. "Everyone else talked about how I'll get pass this and how I need to think about the baby..." Tears began to run down his face and Kevin used his hand to help wipe them away. "I just miss Pierce so much."

Kevin had no clue what to do to help his friend. Comforting people wasn't his strongest characteristic; he always said something to make things worse. All he could do was gently rub Ben's back. While he was busy trying to console the brunet, Devlin crawled towards the teddy bear in Ben's arms, tugging on the furry creature with curious fascination. The baby's adorable antics caught Ben's attention.

"Devlin – _no_." Kevin reprimanded his son.

"It's okay – " Ben whispered, slowly sitting up on his bed. Devlin's attention on the teddy bear moved to Ben; he crawled towards Ben, who cradled the baby in his arms. Devlin made himself comfortable in the brunet's arms. Feeling the baby in his arms made Ben realise the reality of the new life growing inside him. "Oh my God." He whispered. "I'm going to be alone with my baby."

"No you're not." Kevin said firmly. "You're parents will help; the way your mom is practically taking over Devlin, it's only a matter of time until she starts coaching him to call her grandma. If she's spoiling my kid, imagine the way she's going to spoil yours. Besides, " he added, and smiled slightly, "we could help each other with our kids. "

Ben sniffled a little, his eyes still locked on the baby in his arms. "I'd like that."

The teen boys stayed in the room, watching the infant slowly fall asleep.

* * *

"Kevin's been in there for a long time." Cooper said. "I hope everything is alright."

Gwen was getting worried. It had been about an hour since Kevin went into Ben's bedroom. Usually he tried to avoid going in to talk to the brunet, only going in when accompanied with someone else, mainly with one of Ben's parents. For him to be in Ben's room for this long...worried was an understatement. Gwen turned her focus to her aunt and uncle, who sat on the sofa across from her. The nervous looks they had revealed how worried they were as well.

Eventually, they heard a door open. Kevin finally walked out of the room, followed by Ben who was still holding Devlin. They moved towards the living room, where Kevin took Devlin in his arms, and turned to Ben to say, "Go freshen up. It will help make you feel better." Ben nodded and headed to the bathroom.

"How did you manage to get Ben to finally leave his room?" Carl asked once Ben as out of ear shot, amazed that after so long, his finally decided to interact with others again.

Kevin turned his attention to his cooing son. "Never underestimate the power of a cute baby. They can work wonders on anybody." Taking a serious tone, he added, "Plus, I managed to get Ben to talk about his relationship with Pierce for a bit; he needed to release some of the pain."

Sandra moved from her seat to hug Kevin. "Thank you for being a friend to our son, Kevin. This means so much to our family."

Gwen had to agree with her aunt. They tried to comfort Ben over his grief; but Kevin was the one to get through to Ben, well actually at least his son (well a loose definition of the word, due to his artificial conception) managed to do what they couldn't. All of Sandra's praise was embarrassing Kevin to the point he was slightly blushing; he was finally spared any more compliments by Ben rejoining them in the living room, looking somewhat refreshed after his time in the bathroom.

"Are you alright, son?" Carl asked, moving from his seat to hug Ben. "Do you need anything?"

"How about some tea or soup?" Sandra added, moving to her son's side.

"I'm fine. " Ben answered meekly. His stomach growled in protest, a blush appearing on his cheeks as everyone in the room smiled. "Obviously, this little one has other ideas. I guess I can start with some tea."

Sandra was happy to see her son finally accepting something after so many days. She rushed into the kitchen to prepare something hot and light for the delicate figure, as well as everyone else.

After everyone finished eating, they sat in the living room.

Gwen was lost in her thoughts. Yes, time travel saved Kevin from mutating, but was it worth the risk to what now happened in this world and the heartbreak that Ben was suffering? If she turned back time, this time line would probably be destroyed, making Ben lose his last connection to the love of his life; it would be impossible anyway since Hex destroyed The Archamada Book of Spells anyway. She was beginning to think that if she never came to this time or died, everyone would be better off.

"_Do you honestly believe that?"_

"Gaahh!!!" Gwen jumped out of her seat. She turned her attention to Ben. "I am _so_ never going to get used to you talking in my head like that."

"Sorry..." Ben said. "Do you honestly believe that everyone would be better off with you gone?"

"Oh, sweetie..." Sandra moved from seat to comfort her niece. "No one knew what would happen...you can't blame yourself."

"I just wished there was a way to fix things without making them worst."

"You could probably stop yourself from changing time." Cooper suggested.

"I can't..." Gwen muttered. "Since Hex destroyed The Archamada Book of Spells and I don't remember the spell, there's no way I can fix it. Besides, by messing with time again, wouldn't it cause this world to fall?" She then turned to Kevin who had a sleeping Devlin in his arms. "Devlin and Ben's unborn child might never exist..."

"Actually," Ben started. "With so much happening, this world would run parallel to yours. I believe that our time will stand alone and will be fine." He then added. "Plus, if you don't mind, I could telepathically link our minds together and make you recall the spell..."

"You can do that?" Gwen marvelled at Ben's suggestion. "Are you sure?" Gwen questioned, she didn't want to make everyone in the room suffer any more than they already have.

"Gwen, you need the chance to be happy..." Ben started. Gwen was ready to interject, worried about Ben's well-being, until Ben paused her. "I'll be fine; just do what you need to do. I have faith in you."

The goodbyes did not last for long; Gwen didn't want them to, feeling that it was better that way. With Ben's help, the triquetra was in place with Gwen standing in the middle of the time portal.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." Gwen answered.

Gwen closed her eyes, feeling Ben's presence in her mind recalling the words of the spell. She began to feel herself levitate and the words of the spell spilled from her lips:

_Audite illa lacuna _

_Audite poema poematis _

_Temerarius spes intus meus mens _

_Transporto mihi tergum quo I'll reperio _

_Quis Volo in locus quod vicis_

* * *

Gwen felt nauseous. _'Damn time travel is a bitch! Hopefully I'm not too late.'_

Judging by her surroundings, she was back at the garage. She ran to shed where she knew she was suppose to be with Ben and Kevin, until she heard voices. "Because you'll never forgive yourself for the pain and suffering that follows"... "Alright. I'll do it"...They were of the same pitch, her voice pitch...she had made it just in time. She ran towards her past selves to stop a possible future that would ruin everyone's lives.

"_**Stop!**_" Gwen shouted, frightening her past selves. "Don't listen to her – I'm from her future and she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Prove it." The previous Gwen said.

Gwen sighed. "Fine. The lock on our locker is broken – we just leave it hanging so that it looks locked."

The other time-travelling Gwen turned to the other Gwen and responded, "Ok, she's us." The girl returns her focus to Gwen, adding, "But we need to stop the accident from happening to help Kevin."

"Trust me," Gwen said, "After everything I've seen, the alternative is much worst." She walked to the other Gwen, her hand glowing to her head. "That's why I'm erasing her memory of this encounter to prevent any foolish plan of trying to perform the time travel spell." She turned the girl to the position she should be beside Kevin and went to the other time-travelling Gwen to drag her outside of the garage. "Come, we don't belong here."

As they reached outside of the garage, Gwen heard the words that would forever be imprinted in her memory. First she heard Ben's voice, "Never mind; I'm pretty sure I can figure this out myself." Then she sensed the familiar green glow, followed by her voice, "Ben. It doesn't look right...turn it off." Then she heard Kevin's worried voice, "Forget that; it's overloading, dump the watch!" Then she heard Ben's concerned and scared voice, "Too late! It'll take too long. Get out of here both of you!" After hearing those words, Gwen felt the surge of energy of the machine overwhelm both her and her other self; the impending explosion throwing them both away from their hiding place, effectively knocking Gwen unconscious.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ The next chapter is definitely the last one for Shattered Time. It was actually fun writing a multi-chaptered story, despite the writer's blocks and sleepless nights trying to keep this story interesting._

_Something just compelled me to write a possibility to Devlin's conception, and I figured this alternate reality story would be good place to start. I figured a cute baby would somewhat get Ben out of a depressed state – that new-baby smell always gets ya in the end!_

_Until next time! ;)_


	6. Chapter 5: Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Shattered Time**

**Chapter 5: Home Is Where The Heart Is **

Gwen felt sore all over her body. _'With all this pain, at least I know I'm alive.'_ She thought and slowly opened her eyes. She was in her room again, laying on the floor where she first attempted the time travelling spell. The triquetra that she traced earlier was faded and the candle flames were snuffed out. The Archamada Book of Spells lay near her body, its pages slightly tattered. Gwen sat up and looked around her room. 'Am I back in my time or am I in another alternate dimension?' she wondered. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on her door.

"Gwen, are you okay?" It was Ben; he opened the door to see Gwen sitting on the floor. _'This looks suspicious.' _He thought. "What have you been doing up here all day? You missed the whole game."

'_The game?!?'_ Gwen thought, her eyes widening slightly. _'That's right...Ben and Kevin came over to watch the football game here...Thank God! I am in my time!'_ She quickly got up from the floor and grabbed the Archamada Book of Spells to place it on her shelf. "Ummm, I was busy with a project then stopped to meditate to clear my head. I must've fallen asleep and lost track of time." At this point, all Gwen could think about was, _'Hopefully he believes that excuse.'_

Ben knew when Gwen lied, which was not very often. She was obviously hiding something. Before Ben could ask any questions, Kevin interrupted him, sporting a huge triumphant grin. _'God, do I regret making that bet with Kevin.'_

Kevin leaned by the door frame and turned his attention to Gwen. "Wanna go to Mr. Smoothy? It's Ben's treat..." Yes, Kevin loved making bets, especially when he won said bet. It felt good to rub it in Ben's face after the game ended, and now it felt even better to gloat about to Gwen. It was worth it to have Ben giving him the dirty glares, even in front of his cousin.

Gwen quickly moved to Kevin, to give him a hug. Granted, Kevin was still in his mutated form and she couldn't help him return to normal, but seeing this happy side of him made her feel better.

Kevin was puzzled over this sudden display of affection. "What – was that for?" He questioned.

Gwen blinked a few times. "I – don't know." She said slowly, _'That trip in time must've messed me up more than I thought. I better watch myself before Ben and Kevin start asking questions.'_ She walked pass both boys and headed down the stairs and out of the house. Ben and Kevin exchanged confused looks and followed after Gwen.

As they approached Kevin's car, Paradox materialized before them. "Hello, young persons!" He greeted the young heroes. To say that his sudden appearance scared the teens would be an understatement. Even with the scare, Gwen was happy to see that the crazy time traveller was alive.

"Professor Paradox?!?" Ben exclaimed, the initial shock finally dissipating. "What are you doing here?"

"Is there something wrong?" Gwen asked.

Paradox offered her a small smile, "No – everything's fine." And just as quickly as he appeared, Paradox vanished.

"Man, I'll never get used to that." Kevin complained. "C'mon, let's go." He climbed into the driver's seat of his car and slipped on his I.D. mask, while Gwen climbed in the back seat of the car. _'That's weird.'_ Kevin thought. _'Gwen always wants to ride shot-gun.'_ Ben was thinking the same thing. He climbed into the passenger seat, and as he was about to buckle his seat belt, he saw Kevin turn towards Gwen and ready to ask what was wrong. Ben quickly shook his head, letting Kevin know not to push the subject. Kevin let it dropped; knowing Ben, he would ask Gwen what was bothering her later. If anything he could ask Ben what was bothering her at another time.

* * *

While sitting together at Mr. Smoothy, Kevin told Gwen the details about the bet. Gwen couldn't help herself but laugh as Ben pouted. "Dude, it ain't right to be giving pouts like that at 15-years old." Kevin laughed.

Ben stuck out his tongue at him and got up from his seat. "I'm going for another smoothie."

"I'll take another too." Kevin smirked. "Just pineapple, no crazy blends." He was definitely enjoying this bet.

Ben just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Gwen. She seemed to be enjoying herself, but something was still off. "Gwen, do want a refill on your cherry smoothie?"

"No, I'm good." She answered. Something was eating at her emotionally, and she finally figured out what it was.

Ben gave her a sympathetic look, not knowing exactly what was bothering his cousin, but knew he would have to ask her eventually. He just shrugged his shoulders walked to the order booth to get the extra smoothies.

"Kevin, I think we need to talk." Gwen started slowly. Looking into Kevin's eyes, she could tell he had an idea of what would be said.

"It's what I think it is, isn't it?" Kevin's voice was flat. He knew this day would come eventually; it was part of the reason he tried to avoid asking Gwen out in the first place.

Gwen took a deep breath. "I think we should take a break." This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Kevin was an insecure person, and she knew that she would need to choose her words wisely, otherwise all the work Kevin put in to reform would be shot to hell.

Gwen was ready to continue, but Kevin cut her off. "Gwen, please don't start with the words 'It's not you, it's me', that line's over-used. Just tell me the truth."

"Kevin, we're constantly doing things to push each other's buttons. Like your dealings with Charmcaster and Darkstar." Saying Charmcaster's name left a bitter taste in Gwen's mouth, especially after her run-in in the alternate time line. She saw Kevin flinch, the reminder of his deals with the enemies made him feel guilty. "I'm not without my own faults as well. But I think we should give each other some space before we end up hating each other."

"I don't want us hating each other either." Kevin said.

Gwen took another deep breath. "Don't worry, though. I'll still keep my promise of looking for a way to get you back to normal."

"Okay." Kevin gave her a half-hearted smile. "I guess remaining friends is better than the alternative."

"Yeah." She returned a half-hearted smile of her own. The following awkward silence made them uncomfortable. "I better get home. Tell Ben that I'll take with him later." Gwen got up and started walking home.

Before Kevin could tell her to wait for Ben and that he would drive her home, Gwen was already a good distance from Mr. Smoothy. By the time Ben returned with the drinks, he saw Gwen's retreating form.

"What happened?" Ben asked, feeling that the answer was bad.

"Gwen said we should take a break – basically, she dumped me." Was the depressed reply.

"Jeez, Kevin. I'm sorry." Ben gave Kevin an empathetic look.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Kevin said flatly, drinking the smoothie Ben bought him. "Let's face it; it was a long time comin'."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I just stayed here until I know you're okay." Ben said, taking a seat across from Kevin.

"Shouldn't you check on Gwen?" Kevin asked.

"This is the thing with Gwen..." Ben started, "whenever she's upset, she needs some time alone before she's willing to talk. I'll check on her later. Right now, I'm staying here until I know you'll be all right."

"Jeez, bro." Kevin said, slight humour returning to his voice. "That's such a _mom_ thing to do...are you expecting alien babies again?"

He felt slightly insulted by that wisecrack but Ben couldn't help chuckling. "Hmph! See _if_ I ever cheer you up _again_." Kevin can't be too hurt, if he's making male pregnancy jokes already.

Kevin's features became serious again. "Ben? Thanks for being here."

Ben knew that Kevin was being sincere. "Anytime." He answered.

* * *

Gwen was at home, sitting in the living room watching Twilight and eating a pint of double chocolate ice cream. She heard the door open, not too worried; it was probably Ben confronting her.

"Okay, Gwen talk." She was right, it was Ben. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you say that?" She asked innocently.

Ben sat beside her, stole her spoon and took a bite of the ice cream. "You're watching Twilight and eating a pint of double chocolate ice cream." He said calmly. "You only do this combination when you're upset."

Gwen took back her spoon and helped herself to more of the unhealthy dessert. "Kevin and I broke up..."

"I know that already; Kevin told me after you left Mr. Smoothy." Ben said. "But there's something else...before we left to go to Mr. Smoothy, there was something off about you – tell me the truth, Gwen."

Gwen sighed. How Ben became this insightful freaked her a bit...maybe it's a sign that he did have psychic powers like his alternate self. Either way, she decided to tell the truth, well most of it.

"I broke into Hex's mansion and stole the Archamada Book of Spells late last night. And before you say it was wrong of me to do that – " she interrupted Ben's attempt to interject, she continued, "I know that already and I'm sorry, for everything." She knew she was ready to cry but she felt too tired to let the tears fall.

"Gwen," Ben whispered, "what happened?"

"I found a time travel spell...Paradox came to stop me before I did the spell, but I ignored his warning. I travelled back to the day of the accident to destroy the machine to prevent Kevin from mutating. When I returned to what I thought was the present, I ended up on an alternate earth where Hex and Charmcaster had dominated the world after you lost the fight with Vilgax and lost the Omnitrix. Almost everyone we knew was dead, emotionally scarred or left earth for safety. When I got there Paradox had previously rescued Kevin from captivity and was killed while trying to protect us."

"You mean a parallel Paradox from the one we encountered earlier this evening." Ben said.

"Yeah...Before his death, that Paradox told Kevin and me to find you. We eventually did, but you were an amnesiac and had psychic powers. Plus, you were in a – I guess the words would be _surprising_ and _complicated_ – relationship; it kinda shocked me."

Ben was stunned to hear these details. Before he could ask any questions, Gwen replied "Trust me you don't want to hear all the details. What I can say is this: the love of your life died protecting you and you still forgave me for what I did to the point that you helped me find my way back here." The thought of Pierce sacrificing himself to protect Ben and their unborn child left her dispirited.

"Aw, Gwen." Ben hugged the redhead, now knowing the distress she felt. "Then when I went to your room earlier..."

"I just returned from the trip." Gwen whimpered. "After this, I don't feel like messing with spell books like the Archamada Book of Spells for a long time."

"But the break up with Kevin..." This puzzled Ben. The events from the alternate present shouldn't affect her so much to want to end things with him.

"Let's just say that the reality I faced there made me realise that we would be better off as friends. I didn't want us to end up resenting each other and Kevin returning to his old self because of it."

"Well," Ben started, "I wouldn't worry too much of Kevin becoming a sociopath again. I stayed with him for awhile until he was cheered up." Truthfully, before going to Gwen's, he was with Kevin at the garage and forced himself to watch _Day of the Dead_ with Kevin until he cheered up. The gore was too much so he used the excuse of visiting Gwen to get away from the bloodfest. "He even made a crack about me being pregnant again."

Gwen had mixed emotions about hearing the word pregnant. She was demoralized over the idea of the other Ben raising his child without Pierce, yet when _this_ Ben – _her Ben_ – was 'pregnant' last time – technically Big Chill was the one who was pregnant – it was a funny and touching moment, even after seeing the chubby necrofriggian infants fly into the night. She purposely left out the details of him being with Pierce and pregnant with his child; Lord knows how Ben would take that news. She rested her head on Ben's shoulder. "Actually the psychic powers thing, being able to feel other peoples' pain and how to console them – that might be something you have in common with the other Ben..."

"Could be." Ben said. "Is there anything I could do that could make you feel better?"

"I doubt it."

"Actually, wait." Ben pulled out of the hug, reaching for his cell phone. Puzzled, Gwen saw him press one of the speed dial numbers. "Hello, mom? I'll be staying over Gwen's tonight. Uh huh... yeah... I figured as much... uh huh...yeah... I'll be home some point tomorrow... okay, love you too, bye."

"What was that about?" Gwen asked.

"Believe it or not, mom guessed you broke up with Kevin and knew that I would be staying until you were okay. If you thought I was intuitive, mom beats me hands down." Gwen laughed; Aunt Sandra was always five steps ahead of them. "She even knew my plan for tomorrow."

"What plan?" Gwen was intrigued. The last time she was in a funky mood, Ben made Kevin take them to the beach.

Ben grinned. "Two words – **retail therapy**."

Gwen smiled brightly and hugged the brunet; he had to mention the most glorious words in the English language. "Ben, you should consider a career as a therapist. You always know the right words to say at the right time."

'_The things I do for my friends.'_ Ben thought, thinking of the alternative if he stayed at the garage with Kevin. _'At the least the mall should be less gory than a horror movie.'_

_The End_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ After almost a month, this story is finally finished!_

_Okay, I know some of you might be pissed with me for breaking up Kevin and Gwen... but they would be better off as friends. With the events unfolding during Season 3, it looks like they are heading towards that direction anyway – then again, what do I know? I could be wrong. _

_Many thanks to those who reviewed and placed this story on their favourite lists and alerts. It gave me the incentive to continue writing this story. Y'all rock!!! _

_^_^ XOXO_


End file.
